Crown of Flowers
by Blintz Winters
Summary: Azami visits her family Shion and Mary for a short while. But her granddaughter doesn't want to see her go.


**The Naiive Child does not own Kagerou Days, or any of its characters.**

"Mommy!" Mary shrieked, struggling in Shion's arms, pointing to an approaching figure in black.

"It's Grandma, look!" Shion laughed lightly at her daughter's excitement; the sound was like the twinkling of bells. The vague shadow was slowly becoming clearer and it took the shape of a short woman with an abundance of writhing black hair tied back with a scarlet ribbon. She was dressed in a white dress and laced up slippers, a black coat swishing around her, showing the light red underside.

Shion smiled and let Mary run to her grandmother. The child rushed to her clumsily, tripping a few times before she could stand before her. Azami looked down at the little medusa, and swung her up with one arm, resting her on her hip. She strode toward Shion as she rose to greet her mother.

"She's grown, hasn't she?" Azami hummed, handing the squirming child back to Shion.

"Yes," She said, lovingly looking down at the girl. "In a few years will be her thirtieth birthday."

"So soon? It seems like she just turned twenty." Azami commented. She silently wondered how this woman before her could be hers. She was tall and lean, with snowy white hair trailing behind her like a bride's veil. _But you would never know that,_ Azami chided herself. The only resemblance she could find was their pale complexion and red eyes. The child was the spitting image of its mother as well. Mary already had hair down to her lower back, and her eyes would occasionally shine bright. That brought up another topic.

"She doesn't know about her power yet?" Azami stared at her daughter. Shion's smile wavered. Shifting Mary to her other shoulder, she replied, "She shouldn't have to be burdened with that knowledge. She shouldn't grow up knowing she has the eyes of a monster."

Azami stiffened at the insult, but let it roll off like rain on a window. Nothing her own offspring could say would be able to pierce the chinks in her armor. They conversed lightly, settling on the neon green grass of the field. Mary pranced around the both of them, sometimes interrupting their chats with squeals of delight as she scrambled over their laps.

The sun set quicker then they had thought possible. Azami stood up and brushed the stray pieces of grass off her outfit, complaining at the grass stains left on her white dress. Shion scooped up Mary, who had finally run out of energy and collapsed next to them.

"Take care." Azami said, rather bluntly, pecking Shion and Mary's cheek. Shion's smile crinkled her eyes. "Love you too, Mother."

Just as Azami turned away, Mary cried, "Wait!" She glanced behind her. A panting Mary ran to her, and proudly presented a woven crown, made out of the bright flowers that bordered the field. Azami paused, touched by the gestured, and kneeled down. Mary placed the crown on her head lightly, careful not to snag any of her hair in the stems.

"Thank you." Azami purred as she brushing the bangs out of Mary's flushed face. "I'll be sure to come back soon, alright?"

Mary grabbed the medusa's hand that was retreating. She gazed at her grandmother sadly, her eyes shining with tears. Azami slowly rose from her haunches, gently pulling her own pale hand out of Mary's. She tried again to catch it, but Shion heaved her up onto her shoulder.

The two albinos sadly waved goodbye at Azami's fast retreating form. Azami felt a pang of sadness right where her heart was, and she brought up a hand to clutch her chest. But the stubborn tears would not fall. No, it wasn't that they wouldn't shed. It was because they dried up long ago.

**I wanted to write a happy story because the Outer Science PV was just so sad. I wrote Azami the way I did because I think that she would still be blunt with Mary and Shion after her husband, Tsukihko died, especially after all those years. That is also why I wrote, "It was because they dried up long ago." Mary, I guessed, was going to be a very hyperactive and clumsy child. But I wrote here to be very loving, because she is. There isn't too much information on her mother, Shion, so I wrote her to be a pleasant and caring mother, who loved her family more than life itself. **

**If you have a story request, please send it through review or private messaging to my account. For the full rules, I guess, look at the bottom of my profile.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**N/C out.**


End file.
